Hero of War
by NanabaBlack
Summary: One-Shot creado para el evento de San Valentin Pareja principal: Wolvesilver
1. Chapter 1

El reloj estaba a cinco minutos de anunciar que eran las ocho y media de la mañana, pero como era de costumbre una mano veloz presiono el botón de desactivado, tres segundos antes de que este comenzara a hacer ruido. Esa misma mano viajo hacia el ojo cerrado de su dueño frotándolo suavemente para enfocar su vista, dirigiendo esta hacia la ventana tapada por las cortinas, impidiendo que la luz solar lastimara sus ojos tan temprano por la mañana.

Se desperezo en su lugar, soltando un bostezo para quitarse el sueño, lanzando al final un quejido al saber que debía dejar la cama que tan tibia estaba.

A pesar de que el otro lado de esa cama matrimonial estuviera deshabitado y frio desde hace días… Muchos, muchos días.

Intentando no pensar demasiado en eso se sentó en la cama, siendo protegido del frio por una camiseta lo suficientemente grande como para llegar apenas un poco más debajo de sus glúteos. Miro hacia su mesa de luz encontrando una coleta para el cabello, tomándola y amarrando la maraña de cabellos plateados que tenía en la cabeza, peinando con sus dedos el cabello para poder amarrarlos en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta sus hombros, sintiendo libre su rostro de cosquillas de sus cabellos. Viendo la hora nuevamente se levantó intentando no hacer mucho ruido, ya que la mayoría de su casa tenia pisos de madrea, la cual crujía si no se tenía el debido cuidado.

Con pasos calmos fue hacia el baño que tenía la habitación para hacer sus necesidades, lavar sus manos y rostro, además de peinar adecuadamente sus cabellos con un cepillo de hebras suaves, llevando su mirada hacia el gran espejo para mirar su proceso, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Siempre tenía un pequeño calendario pegado en la esquina de ese espejo para recordar fechas importantes, y un colorido recordatorio estaba marcado para ese día: Veinte de diciembre.

Su mente no lo dudó ni un segundo y casi suelta el cepillo de la sorpresa.

Era el cumpleaños de su hija.

Una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios, y dejándose el cabello suelto pero peinado salió corriendo del baño y su habitación, llegando a una puerta que estaba a dos metros de su cuarto, abriéndola y saltando con debido cuidado hacia una cama individual que se encontraba en ese cuarto, donde un bulto que estaba debajo de las sabanas gruño en protesta ante el peso que le aplasto de golpe.

Una pequeña cabeza salió de entre esas sabanas y frazadas para ser asaltada en besos rápidos en todo el rostro, no pudiendo ver nada por culpa del largo cabello plateado que le cubría el rostro.

Nuevamente se quejó más fuerte al no poder detener el asalto.

_ ¡B-Basta!_ chillo ronca una pequeña voz intentando apartar a su atacante recibiendo como contraataque más besos y una risa enternecida_ ¡En serio, basta!_ se quejó nuevamente la voz infantil, apartando el rostro del pali-plata del suyo, pudiendo ver como la cara del hombre era media tapada por la cascada que tenia de cabello, pero pudiendo notar el gesto feliz que poseía.

Poniéndose el cabello detrás de las orejas se inclinó y beso más calmado la frente de la niña, dándole una gran sonrisa.

_Buenos días_ soltó con un tono extrañamente dulce_ Y feliz cumpleaños, Laura_ le felicito el hombre, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

La niña quedo de piedra… Se había olvidado hasta de su fecha de cumpleaños.

_ ¿Es hoy?_ pregunto insegura sintiendo al peli plata asentir en su hombro para luego soltarla suavemente.

_ Así es, y porque es un día especial, desayunaras lo que tú quieras_ el rostro de la menor se ilumino_ ¿Qué quieres desayunar?_

La niña lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

_ ¿Podemos comer galletas con nubes y chocolate caliente?_ el peli plata se sorprendió.

_ ¿Cómo en un campamento pero en casa?_ la niña asintió rápido_ Bueno… Supongo que por hoy si podemos_ el consentimiento del mayor alegro a la niña la cual salto de la cama una vez que el otro saliera de encima suyo, corriendo hacia el baño_ ¡Date una ducha mientras preparo todo!_ le grito antes de correr hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno especial para su hija.

Esperaba no haberse terminado las nubes de azúcar o estaría en graves problemas.

.

.

.

_ De acuerdo… ¿A las seis?_ Laura miro atento al peli plata sentado frente a ella; ella ya se había bañado y arreglado para desayunar e ir a la escuela mientras que el otro, luego de preparar todo (el desayuno y el almuerzo que se llevaría la niña a la escuela), se había cambiado de ropa y amarrado el cabello en una tradicional cola de caballo que se la había hecho costumbre usar luego de dejarse crecer el cabello sin un límite fijo_ Gracias profesor, no tiene idea de lo que me ayuda al encargarse de eso… Si, está aquí desayunando conmigo_ los ojos achocolatados de hombre miraron con un cariño inmenso a la niña sentada comiendo tranquila su desayuno especial_ Si, te pasare con ella_ apenas dijo eso le tendió el teléfono móvil a la castaña la cual le miro sorprendido_ _Es Charles_ _ le susurro bajo, tomando el teléfono para poder escuchar al hombre de gracioso acento inglés.

_ ¿Hola?_ pregunto curiosa la niña; en un periodo de quince minutos había recibido por teléfono las felicitaciones de su tía Wanda, su otra tía Lorna y su abuela Magda.

_ _Querida, feliz cumpleaños_ _ el alegre saludo del hombre la abochornaron de inmediato_ _Doce son muchos años mi niña, ya te estas poniendo tan grande y hermosa, princesa_ _

_ Me avergüenzas_ soltó sin filtro la menor causando risa en el hombre detrás de la línea_ Gracias profesor… ¿Cómo esta David?_

_ _Lamentablemente no he podido lograr que salga de la cama, pero estará listo para ir a la escuela… O eso intentare_ _ la niña soltó un bufido divertido sabiendo lo dormilón que podía ser su amigo_ _Te tengo una sorpresa para esta tarde luego de la escuela querida_ _

_ No tenía que molestarse profesor_ dijo Laura sorprendida mirando a su padre, sabiendo que posiblemente era eso de lo que habían estado hablando anteriormente con el profesor.

_ _Laura, ¿te molestaría pasarme con tu papi un segundo?_ _ el tono ligeramente serio de Xavier le dejo algo desconcertada, pero igualmente acepto la petición.

_ Claro que no_ contesto tranquila_ Adiós profesor_

_ _Adiós querida, nos veremos luego_ _ se despidió mientras Laura le pasaba nuevamente el teléfono a su padre.

Este tomo el teléfono y volvió a ponérselo para hablar.

_ Profesor soy yo de nuevo_ le aseguro el otro mientras volvía a ver como su hija comía lo poco que le quedaba de desayuno ya.

_ _¿Él no te ha llamado?__ la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al adulto, apretando ligeramente el aparato y soltando un suspiro antes de responder_ _¿Peter? ¿Me estas escuchando?__

_ Si Charles… Él… Aun no, pero conociéndolo lo hará antes de que se Laura se vaya a la escuela… O cuando vuelva de ella_ las ondas tristes en el tono de voz no le dejaron dudas a la niña para saber de quién estaba hablando; ella también se entristeció ante el recuerdo.

Ella también quería que él le llamara.

_ _No te preocupes Peter, posiblemente lo está intentando pero yo estoy robándote tu tiempo_ _ soltó divertido Xavier_ _Mejor te dejo, quien sabe si realmente se está intentando comunicar y yo se lo estoy impidiendo_ _ el peli plata soltó una risa conciliadora.

_ Gracias por la llamada profesor, se lo agradezco mucho_ agradeció más tranquilo.

_ _Adiós querido, nos veremos de tarde_ _

_ Adiós_ se despidió al fin, escuchando el característico tono de fondo cuando la llamada finaliza.

El silencio que se formó luego de que Charles cortara era uno que Peter realmente detestaba y que, desgraciadamente, se formaba con habitualidad… Un silencio doloroso y nada agradable; debía hacer algo para que la niña no se sumergiera en la burbuja desconsolada que a veces, incluso, le hacían soltar algunas lágrimas.

Y que por consecuencia lo llevarían a él a soltar el triple que el de la niña una vez que apoyara la cabeza en la almohada a la hora de dormir.

Carraspeo para llamar la atención de su hija.

_ Laura_ le llamo lo más alegre que pudo viendo que la castaña le mirara extrañado_ Sabes que yo no puedo ocultar secretos… Porque siempre se me escapan_ la niña asintió_ Bueno, hoy celebraremos tu cumpleaños en la casa de Charles y te haremos una fiesta sorpresa… Pero como sé que no te gusta que te sorprendan te lo digo ahora_

La niña bufo y se comió un nuevo emparedado de galletas y nube.

_ No me gustan… No sé-_

_ No sabes que cara poner, lo sé_ el mayor le regalo una sonrisa_ A mí tampoco me gustan, no sé si estoy poniendo una cara de tonto o no lo sé, me quedo como una estatua pero con cara de bobo_

_ Tú ya eres bobo_ el mayor abrió la boca graciosamente antes de que la niña soltara una carcajada.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?_ pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido recibiendo una mirada provocadora.

_ ¿Qué aparte de bobo eres sordo también?_

El rostro perturbado que puso Peter luego le erizaron la piel, poniéndose en una posición defensiva.

_ Así que soy un sordo y un bobo ¿Eh?_ la niña lo miro desafiante y asintió, preparándose para huir apenas Peter se moviera de su lugar_ Que mal… Ahora deberás enfrentarte a… ¡La ira de Quicksilver!_ la niña chillo divertida antes de saltar de la silla y salir corriendo con un veloz adulto persiguiéndola por la casa, desde la cocina hasta su cuarto, incluso saliendo hacia el patio el rápido Peter estaba cazándola como el zorro persiguiendo al conejo.

Una vez de que volvieron a pasar por la sala de estar Peter no dudo en agarrarla de la cintura y empujarla hacia el enorme sillón esquinero que tenían allí, comenzando con su tortura favorita que, para la niña, era lo pero que pudieran hacerle.

_ ¡No, cosquillas no!_ chillo tarde antes de que los veloces dedos del mayos ya estuvieran debilitando sus defensas, haciendo que su cuerpo convulsionara y su risa escapara sin remedio; y solo había una forma de que el otro se detuviera_ ¡Por favor!_ suplico aun con la risa escapando de su boca_ ¡Basta papá!_

_ ¿Cómo se dice?_ pregunto divertido el mayor deteniendo de golpe el martirio notando como la castaña se tomaba el estómago con cuidado; había logrado que Laura riera hasta que este le doliera.

_… No quiero_ Peter poso sus dedos nuevamente en el cuerpo de la menor haciéndola saltar del susto_ ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Yo-…! ¡Quicksilver es el mejor padre del mundo!_

_ ¡Ah!_ exclamo con orgullo el mayor_ ¿Así que soy el mejor?_

_ ¡No, eres un loco!_ respondió altanera la castaña dejando sorprendida mente divertido al mayor.

_ ¡¿Un motín en mi barco?! ¡No lo permitiré!_ dijo de una forma graciosa el mayor para aplicarle una nueva sesión de cosquillas a su hija antes de detenerse definitivamente_ Ya, o hare que lleguemos tarde al colegio_ la niña asintió siendo ayudada por su padre para levantarse del sillón_ Lávate los dientes mientras yo limpio los platos, en quince minutos salimos_ Laura volvió a asentir, recibiendo un beso en la frente antes de dirigirse al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

Peter vio a la menor irse con un deje de placidez; estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber madurado lo suficiente como para convertirse en un padre responsable, dejando gran parte de malos hábitos en su pasado.

Claro que aun a sus actuales treinta y ocho años tenía algunas de sus antiguas manías infantiles y alguno que otro mal hábito como comerse a escondidas algunas cucharadas de mantequilla de maní, amontonar en el sótano cosas que no necesitaba o tener una repisa completa solo para guardar su comida chatarra, la cual no consumía tan seguido como antes con tal de que su hija comiera cosas sanas… Aunque a veces asaltaban esa alacena entre los dos, pero con un debido control que poseía el mayor; el sabia cuando decir basta antes de que Laura se indigestara por comer ese tipo de comida.

Le agradecería eternamente a Charles por enseñarle todo lo que sabe sobre cuidar a un niño, y por tenerle la paciencia por instruirlo.

Salió de sus pensamientos para dirigirse a la cocina, debía limpiar todo antes de llevar a su hija a la escuela, ir a comprar las cosas que necesitara para la tarde, incluyendo los ingredientes del pastel que haría junto con su gemela Wanda mientras que su hermana Lorna se encargaba de diferentes juegos caseros tradicionales para una fiesta de niños, tal cual lo habían hecho siempre desde que Laura apareció en sus vidas.

Era tan afortunado por tener a esa mocosa gruñona con él… Al igual que el otro padre.

Un suspiro salió de entre sus labios mientras frotaba una taza con un paño limpio.

Extrañaba demasiado a ese bruto.

El sonido del teléfono fijo de la casa lo asusto, girándose de inmediato hacia esta para verlo colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina, quedándose sin aliento de repente.

Solo había una persona que se atrevía a llamar a ese viejo teléfono.

Dejo la taza sin cuidado sobre la encimera del lavado casi corriendo para alcanzar dicho aparato, tomando del tubo con notorio nerviosismo; soltó un jadeo esperanzado y atendió.

El pequeño silencio que apareció cuando posó el tubo contra su oreja pareció una eternidad hasta que el emisor de la llamada hablo.

_ _¿Hola?_ _ la inconfundible voz lo dejo nuevamente sin aliento, dejando que una sensación inexplicable recorriera su pecho_ _¿Hola? ¿Con quién estoy hablando?... ¿Peter?_ _

_ Logan_ soltó ahogado el peli plateado mientras se tomaba el pecho con notorio desasosegó_ Logan, hola… ¿Cómo… Cómo estás?_

_ _Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. mocoso tonto_ _ una risa nerviosa fue lo que escapo de sus labios al escucharle "ofenderlo", ya sabiendo que era su forma de llamarlo de una forma más familiar_ _Lamento mucho no haber podido llamarles en toda la semana, todo esto es un lio y…_ _ el quejido amargado del castaño le hicieron asentir conciliador a pesar de que el otro no pudiera verle __... Incluso ahora no puedo hablar demasiado, me dieron menos de diez minutos… Quería hablar contigo y con la niña… ¿Peter, estas ahí?__

La pregunto le hizo salir de sus pensamientos notando como la mano que estaba en su pecho agarraba fuertemente la prenda de vestir a la altura de su corazón.

Como extrañaba volver a hablar con ese hombre aunque solo haya pasado aproximadamente un minuto solamente.

_ Si… Si estoy aquí_ respondió con lentitud y notable tristeza, no siendo ese tono por el otro_ Tú… Sabes que día es hoy y… ¿Supongo que a este tampoco podrás venir?_ el silencio y posterior chasquido de lengua le dieron la respuesta.

 __… Lo siento mucho_ _ la confirmación dolió aún más haciendo que un quejido saliera de su interior_ _No hay nadie que lo lamente más que yo… Lo sabes_ _

_ Lo se_ le respondió comprensivo mientras miraba una foto familiar que había enanchada por imanes en la heladera; un día en el parque junto a sus dos seres amados_... Logan… Con este ya son tres cumpleaños…_

_ _Lo sé__ el tono de voz utilizado, si bien no había parecido haber cambiado mucho para cualquier otra persona, para Peter le demostraron lo afectado que estaba; Logan no había estado presente para los dos cumpleaños anteriores de la niña, y no solo eso, sino que las dos anteriores navidades y festejos de año nuevo tampoco había estado… Que Logan no estuviera en sus cumpleaños no le afectaba tanto como el que no estuviera para los de Laura_ _Intente hacer lo posible y lo imposible para volver pero… No se pudo; hay mucho conflicto aquí y cada vez parece ser peor… Necesitan todo el apoyo posible_ _

_ Lo sé_ respondió nuevamente comprensible intentando mantener su tono de voz para que no se quebrara; no quería aceptarlo, pero la edad lo habían vuelto más sensible de lo que había imaginado_ Lo sé pero… A veces quisiera ir a buscarte y traerte para que no vuelvas a irte… Estoy siendo muy egoísta_ bromeo limpiándose una "basurita" del ojo.

_ _Peter, yo-…__

_ Laura esta por irse a la escuela_ interrumpió antes de que Logan continuara, si seguía intentando calmarlo lograría hacer lo que estaba intentando impedir; llorar_ Aun te quedan cinco minutos y… Ella necesita escucharte, también te extraña mucho_

Sabía que si nombraría a su hija el mayor dejaría de insistir, escuchando como un suspiro triste chocaba contra el tubo ajeno.

_ _Espero que no me odie por faltar de nuevo… Me siento fatal_ _

_ Ella sabe dónde estás y por qué no puedes venir… Entenderá… Solo… Trata de hablar más tiempo con ella en la noche, ¿sí?_ la petición casi rogante hicieron que sus ojos ardieran por querer escapar algo que no debía soltar o arruinaría el ambiente que quería mantener_ Esta muy pendiente del teléfono para que la llames antes de dormir así que… Por favor, inténtalo ¿sí?_

_ _Sin dudas lo hare_ _ la respuesta indudable del mayor le dieron la seguridad para calmarse, alejando el tubo de teléfono de su rostro para llamar a su hija.

_ ¡Laura! ¡Ven hija! ¡Tu padre esta al teléfono!_

No necesito repetirlo.

Por poco y la cumpleañera casi salta la mesa del comedor con tal de llegar a la cocina aun con algo de espuma por la pasta dental contra sus mejillas. Peter le vio enternecido ante la emoción que irradiaban esos ojos oscuros que parecían brillar aun estando a oscuras. Con la manga de su abrigo limpio las mejillas de su hija y le paso el teléfono.

_ Cuando termines pásamelo para despedirme ¿sí?_ la menor asistió obediente antes de colocarse el tubo contra la oreja.

Peter se alejó algunos pasos para ver a la castaña hablando por teléfono.

En esto se había convertido su vida.

Había nacido en una familia monoparental donde su madre, Magda Maximoff, había decidido cuidarle junto a su hermana gemela, Wanda, aun con la ausencia de su padre a cuestas, logrando educarlos con éxito a pesar de que luego su "desaparecido" padre, el famoso Erik Lehnsherr, dueño de una empresa internacional, causara problemas al enterarse de su existencia. Aprendió que su padre era un hombre impulsivo e irascible, el cual solo estaba sorprendido por haberse enterado que había tenido dos hijos con una mujer la cual había tenido un enamoramiento juvenil, terminado dicha relación para irse por estudios al extranjero.

También se enteraron que tenían una hermanastra llamada Lorna, la cual en ese entonces tenía unos once años, nuevamente concebida por un descuido por parte de Eric, pero ante la desaparición de la madre, Eric se había hecho cargo de cuidar.

Una vez que se diera cuenta que había exagerado en la forma de actuar, volvió a contactarse con su madre, la cual le recibió de manera calmada; ella había entendido las razones del su desaparición y le demostró, con esa terca y apasionada personalidad de gitana que tenía, que no le había hecho falta y que por sí misma, como mujer independiente y autosuficiente, había tenido, cuidado y educado a tan maravillosos hijos. Aun así, Erik no dudo en darles una pensión aunque Magda no la quisiera aceptar en caso de cualquier incidente que pudiera suceder, pactando el intentar el padre que nunca habían tenido y que su madre se encargó de sustituir.

Aun así, su padre convenció a su ex pareja para que se mudaran a una mejor casa que tenía comprada un poco más cerca de su departamento, así podría visitarlos más seguido, dejando la casa a nombre de Magda.

Su madre, extrovertida como era, obligo a sus hijos a acompañarla para saludar a sus vecinos.

Fue allí, a sus quince años de vida, un par de casas más alejado, que lo conoció.

Un hombre castaño en sus treinta y dos años atendió a la puerta luego de que su madre golpeara efusivamente para presentar a su familia en ese nuevo barrio. Su madre no pareció inmutarse cuando el hombre le pregunto si estaba loca, si no sabía con quién demonios se estaba metiendo, o porque un par de niños el acompañaban para molestarlo.

Para su hermana el que ese hombre prácticamente les amenazara para que se fueran de su casa le pareció el momento más incómodo y molesto que había vivido.

Pero para él fue como ver una de esas mismas auroras boreales que tanto mencionaba National Geographic; algo único e impresionante; único e impresionante.

Un par de días luego, para su sorpresa, ya que había sido el que abrió la puerta, el mismo hombre apareció en su casa para pedir disculpas por su arisco comportamiento, presentándose ante el joven peli plata que lo miraba como si el mismo Zeus se le hubiera emergido en frente.

Un nombre como el de Logan Howlett nunca le había sonado tan bien.

Su madre que apareció luego para preguntar qué pasaba recibió amena al invitado, aceptando sin reparo las disculpas e invitándolo a pasar la tarde para presentarse mejor; para Peter esa idea solo fue el comienzo de toda una aventura que vendría en un futuro.

Logan había dejado que en las semanas siguientes el adolecente se le apareciera en la casa, aun parecía tener algo de culpa por ese mal momento que le hizo pasar a la familia, por lo que intento no molestarse mucho ante las continuas visitas del adolecente con problemas nerviosos. Peter descubrió que el hombre era solitario y que no se sentía muy cómodo con las visitas de las personas en su hogar, sabía que si pudiera, se compraría una hectárea para el solo y disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que la gente irrumpía constantemente en su vida. También noto que el hombre intentaba no familiarizas mucho con él ni con nadie, como si intentara no formar lazos amistosos para no salir lastimado al momento de que algo malo sucediera; y todo encajo en la mente del menor cuando Logan confeso trabajar en el servicio militar.

" _Al estar tiempo fuera de casa en misiones no tengo que preocuparme por dejar a mis amigos atrás si no tengo amigos, o en el caso de que algo malo me pase la gente que me conociera no se pondrían mal"_

En ese momento Peter se prometió cambiar la vida de ese hombre para siempre.

Normalmente las misiones de Logan duraban entre uno y tres meses, y al momento de llegar a casa él estaba allí, sentado en ese escalón que daba hacia su puerta, esperándolo con un _"Bienvenido a casa"_ y una sonrisa.

El castaño se asustó la primera vez que lo vio allí, pensando en que había hecho para tener a ese niño esperando su regreso.

Si la respuesta _"Quiero ser tu amigo"_ no había sido lo suficientemente chocante el que el mocoso se invitara solo a quedarse ese día en su casa para que _"No te sintieras solo"_ y _"¡Debes contarme como te fue!"_ si lo dejaron helado; para sorpresa de Logan esa fue la primera de muchas esperas más, ya que Peter siempre se tomaba la molestia de esperarle, ayudarle y escucharle (incluso cuando no tenía muchas cosas que contar), por lo que luego de un tiempo considerable decidió entregarle una copia de su casa. No quería que ese mocoso tonto se enfermara algún día por esperarlo mucho tiempo fuera de la casa, y Peter le devolvió ese gesto trayendo una cena hecha por su madre cada vez que el volvía de una misión para comer juntos, pasando así un buen momento.

Ese ir y venir a su casa a paso lento que había vuelto una costumbre luego de días, días que pasaron a ser meses y meses que terminaron en años, dos años para ser exactos.

No había que dudarlo para ese entonces, Logan se había vuelto alguien importante para la vida de Peter, el niño había logrado conocer más a ese adulto cascarrabias que cualquier otra persona; y este podía apostar que Logan ya le tenía un cariño especial, no solo con su ayuda para quitar la soledad de su vida sino también en alegrar esta con quejidos infantiles, entrenamientos improvisados y maratones de series o películas que Peter quería ver exclusivamente con él. Esa extraña amistad, a pesar de haber alguno que otro punto de quiebre al momento de que Logan exigía su espacio o que Peter pidiera que lo viera como alguien "adulto" con sus 17 años, siguió evolucionando con el esfuerzo constante de Peter para que no decayera, incluso muy contadas ocasiones de Logan, ya que debía admitirlo, le caía bien ese mocoso atrevido y terco.

Pero de golpe, esa amistad cambio.

Un día Peter ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, Logan debía haber llegado a su casa luego de una misión relativamente fácil para durar un mes y medio, y como siempre Logan le aviso una semana antes el día exacto en el que regresaría. Ya de por si él era una persona nerviosa, su pie no había dejado de golpetear la alfombra luego de que pasaron un par de horas de la hora en la que siempre el dueño de la casa llegaba y con el continuar de los minutos su estrés solo estaba acrecentándose de manera descomunal.

Él lo había admitido ya, sentía cosas muy fuertes por ese viejo cascarrabias, y el gustar que apareció al verlo por primera vez no se comparaba con lo que sentía ahora luego de dos años de amistad; el imaginarse que algo malo le había pasado en la misión o camino a casa solo estaba volviéndolo loco.

No lo aguanto más.

A una velocidad impresionante tomo el teléfono de la casa y marco al primer número agendado que había allí.

Víctor Creed, el hermano mayor de Logan.

Debía admitir que ese hombre no le había caído del todo bien la primera y última vez que lo conoció, arrogante y pedante, incluso para su gusto, la manera que había tenido de molestar a Logan realmente no le había caído bien y cada vez que Logan anunciaba que el llegaría el decidía retirarse para dejarles tiempo a ellos solo con tal de no topárselo.

Pero en ese momento era a la única persona en la que podía recurrir, y para su suerte, el atendió.

Para sorpresa de Peter el hombre parecía otro por la línea, esa voz la cual le había resultado odiosa aquella vez le dijo de una forma amable donde estaba su vecino y que podía venir a visitarlo el día siguiente.

Peter no durmió esa noche, y al otro día a primera hora el mismo Víctor se ofreció para llevarlo.

Logan estaba en el hospital luego de salir de su avión, él ya se había empezado a sentir mal el día anterior, presentando dolores de cabeza, algo de fiebre y nauseas, al momento de aterrizar en el aeropuerto comprobó que algo no estaba bien; no sentía las piernas.

Síntomas claves de un caso de apendicitis.

Víctor le aseguro que luego de una operación de emergencia Logan estaba fuera de peligro, que incluso le comento que mientras lo trasladaban a emergencias él le pidió arias veces su teléfono para llamarle y avisar que no le esperara; Peter había sentido un fuerte ardor en sus ojos al escuchar que Logan había pedido que le avisaran que le había pasado, y conociéndolo sabía que ese hombre había insistido hasta el cansancio por dicho pedido, dejando su estómago hecho un lio por las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando llego pregunto por la habitación y al obtener la respuesta salió corriendo dejando atrás al hermano de su vecino, subiendo unos cuatro pisos por las escaleras, llegando al lugar en menos de un minuto notando como Logan estaba acostado sobre una camilla mirándolo sorprendido. Con una calma increíble se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo que, gracias a todos los dioses, fue correspondido con la misma tranquilidad, incluso dándole suaves caricias cuando soltó un efímero sollozo que se ahogó contra el hombro del militar.

De allí en adelante los sentimientos de Peter se hicieron cada vez más notorios para el adulto hasta que un día simplemente sucedió; el mocoso se había confesado, siendo lo suficientemente astuto como para hacerlo justo cuando estaba despidiendo a Logan para la próxima misión con tal de escapar de allí y no tener que verlo hasta que este volviera dos meses después con un posible rechazo.

Claro que no contó con que un par hora después Logan golpearía a la puerta de su casa con la noticia de que su misión se había cancelado hasta nuevo aviso, pidiéndole para hablar en ese momento con una sonrisa la cual nunca había visto en su rostro.

Una sonrisa ladina que le erizo la piel al verse acorralado ante la situación.

Para aumentar aún más su asombro Logan, en vez de rechazarlo y echarlo para siempre de su vida, le pidió solo una cosa; esperar hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para así poder iniciar "algo" si aún quería para ese entonces, dejando al adolecente en una especie de letargo que duro un par de días.

Cuando llego ese día ni lo dudo, le pidió al adulto para comenzar a salir, y luego de soltar un suspiro y darle una pequeña sonrisa este le respondió afirmativamente.

De allí en adelante no creyó que la felicidad pudiera superarse, conocerse aún más, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer _"Te amo",_ mudarse juntos, todo en el transcurso de diez años, diez años de una relación que parecía mejorar más y más, apareciendo gente nueva en su vida, con el apoyo de su familia (aunque su padre se haya opuesto en un inicio), con Logan protegiéndolo de una manera especial y amándolo a su manera… Realmente no podía creer que su vida fuera tan feliz.

Hasta que la conocieron a ella.

En el doceavo aniversario el cual lo festejarían a su manera (tirados en el sofá mirando películas de los ochentas mientras sus pies se acariciaban debajo de una manta), con la excepción de que una idea estaba rondando en la cabeza del peli plateado desde que tuvo una charla profunda con Charles Xavier, un antiguo amigo de su pareja que había vuelto a la ciudad luego de una larga estadía en su país natal hace un par de años atrás, el cual le había comentado algo que nunca tuvo en cuenta y hasta ahora rondaba en su cabeza.

Siendo tan espontaneo como siempre, solo soltó el pensamiento:

 __ ¿Por qué no tenemos un hijo?__ la pregunta inesperada fue respondida por un quejido contra su níveo cuello, el cual había sido utilizado como almohada por el mayor __ Digo… Adoptar… ¿No es una buena idea?... Yo cumpliré treinta este año… Tú ya cumpliste cuarenta y siete…__

 __ Te estas poniendo viejo__ murmuro el de cabello castaño haciendo que su pareja soltara un soplido divertido.

 __ Mira quien habla, el fósil andante__ el nuevo gruñido y ligera mordida en su hombro lo hicieron reír_ _En serio viejo… ¿No quisieras?__ Logan pareció pensar su respuesta.

Antes Peter penaba muy bien cuando hacer una pregunta a su pareja, él siempre pensaba que él se molestaba cuando se le preguntaban cosas importantes ya que cuando pedía una respuesta el hombre parecía fastidiarse pero con el tiempo entendió que lo que Logan requería era tiempo. Una pregunta de esa magnitud necesitaba tiempo para ser respondida.

Peter lo dejo pensar tranquilo por media hora hasta que este manifestó su respuesta.

 __ No me parece una mala idea… Pero que no sea un bebé o nos olvidaremos de dormir por las noches… Y que sea una niña, los varones son complicados y para tener a un mocoso ya te tengo a ti_ _ Peter se mordió los labios antes de abrazar al hombre para quedarse acurrucados aún más.

Visitaron un orfanato luego de mudarse a una casa un poco más grande para la nueva ocupante, incluso con un par de habitaciones adicionales para visitas, a su familia le gustaba visitarlos con frecuencia, incluso el mismo hermano de Logan los visitaba a menudo, por lo que no dudaron en mudarse a una casa con cuatro habitaciones. Ellos podían mantenerla cómodamente con el salario de Logan y el suyo, ya que su padre le había ofrecido trabajo en uno de sus sucursales, dejándole incluso un horario cómodo para su familia.

Y era hora de conocerla.

Mientras Peter leía el contrato de adopción, Logan se entretuvo mirando algunas fotografías en una pared de la sala de espera, llamando la atención de su pareja al pararse y acercarse a una de estas para verla con atención.

 __ No puede ser__ soltó de golpe __ ¿Qué haces aquí?__

 __ ¿Quién?__ pregunto intrigado el peli plata, parándose para ver la misma fotografía que Logan estaba viendo.

 __ Tu__ Peter se asombró __ Mira, aquí estas_ _ el joven adulto se rio al ver lo que señalaba; una niña de 4 años con muchas similitudes con él cuándo era apenas un niño con el cabello castaño y una mirada algo seria para su edad.

 __ Mira ese entrecejo fruncido, sin dudas eres tu__ Logan chasqueo la lengua y empujo con su hombro al otro mientras Peter se reía un poco más fuerte.

Esa niña les había llamado la atención, y al preguntar por ella cuando fueron llamados les asombro que ella una estuviera allí, confesando que era algo arisca con la gente que habían querido adoptarla; y eso era lo único que necesitaba Peter para considerarla aún más encantadora, queriendo conocerla de inmediato.

Laura, como se llamaba la niña, no los había recibo muy bien al igual que a los anteriores interesados en adoptarla, teniendo ahora la edad de cinco años y mostrarse con un rostro aún más duro que en el de la fotografía que habían visto antes, pero la insistencia del chico de cabellos plateados por hablar con ella y la tranquilidad de su acompañante le animaron a entablar una charla, entrando en la suficiente confianza como para pasar toda la tarde junto a la niña en ese orfanato. Ellos la visitaron todos los días en el lapso de cuatro semanas para conocerla y que ella los conociera, y no pareció importarle que fuera una pareja de hombres se interesara en adoptarla. Luego de salir de su trabajo ellos iban a visitarla sin falta y Laura había comenzado a esperarlos cerca de la puerta de entrada a la misma hora, siendo saludada por un fuerte abrazo del más joven mientras que un asentimiento y una sonrisa de lado eran el común saludo del mayor.

Un día la niña noto como uno de sus visitantes había faltado, siendo el peli plateado en único en ir hacia el orfanato. Al ver el rostro triste de la niña no dudo en abrazarle y decirle que no se preocupara, explicándole de que trabajaba su pareja, siendo sorprendido por la niña en corresponderle fuertemente y murmurarle que no pasaba nada, que ella estaba allí y que no se sintiera solo.

Mordiéndose los labios Peter aguanto no soltar un suspiro enternecido, y separándose un poco de Laura se lo pregunto.

_ _¿Quisieras dejar este lugar y quedarte con nosotros para siempre?__ el asentimiento rápido de Laura desbordaron una emoción en el chico que no creía que escapara en ese momento.

Incluso pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad mojaron el papel oficial de adopción justo en el momento en que su pareja firmo el acuerdo una vez que el había vuelto de su misión.

De aquí en más la vida se encargó de enseñarle muchas cosas a los tres.

Peter y Logan fueron muy bien aconsejados por Charles en la crianza de un hijo siendo el padre soltero de uno, ayudándolos incluso en la educación de Laura al ser este profesor en una Universidad especializada en la Genética, además de un pequeña licenciatura en educación infantil. Su familia no se quedó atrás, y ante la noticia de la adopción toda la familia de Peter salto en su ayuda, siendo Laura muy bien recibida en la familia, incluso por su padre, el cual le gustaba pasar tiempo con la niña los fines de semana. Incluso Víctor pasaba incluso más tiempo en la casa de ellos para molestar a su sobrina, peleando juguetonamente junto con Peter mientras Logan los veía con una mirada soñadora.

Nunca pensó que su vida cambiaria de esta forma luego de la llegada de un mocoso diecisiete años menor que él.

Y Peter agradecía el momento en el su padre apareció en su vida, dándoles esa casa cerca del que sería su alma gemela e incluso le agradecía a su madre por haber golpeado aquella puerta, encontrándose así con su primer, único y malhumorado amor.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por su hija al mover ligeramente su pierna para llamar su atención, viéndola con una mirada notoriamente afectada y con su labio temblando ligeramente mientras intentaba pasarle el teléfono.

Mordió su labio fuertemente al recordar cuál era su realidad ahora.

Recordaba claramente el día en que Logan lo miro de una manera que no supo descifrar que estaba sucediendo. Ya habían pasado un poco más de diecisiete años desde que estaban juntos, muchos años que con cada uno que paso el lazo que los unía parecía fortalecerse con cada día que pasaba, al igual que el lazo que compartían con su hija, la cual estaba por cumplir sus diez años de vida; ya habían pasado un poco más de cinco años estando los tres juntos.

Para ese entonces Logan había ascendido en su trabajo, llegando a ser el Sargento Mayor de Comando en el ejército, un puesto realmente importante que demandaba un poco más de tiempo en misiones pero que lo compensaba en más días libres al terminar dichas misiones. Peter se había mantenido tranquilo con su trabajo, teniendo un horario excelente para poder dejar a su hija en la escuela, ir a trabajar y saber que al llegar a casa su pareja ya había recogido a la menor de sus clases. Claro que en los días que Logan tenia misión la ayuda de su familia y de Víctor eran muy convenientes, ya que él no podía ir a buscar a la menor por las tres horas de diferencia entre la salida de su trabajo y la hora de salida de su hija. Por suerte las misiones de Logan no habían incrementado mucho, como máximo había estado cinco meses fuera de casa, y cuando volvía tenía menos horas en el Departamento del Ejercito, así que realmente no podía quejarse.

Hasta ese día en que Peter lo noto, y se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado.

Ese día Logan lo tomo de la mano con una gentileza demasiado inusual, incluso lo había estando acompañando a mucho lados en el transcurso de una semana, incluso notaba como le insistía para no salir mucho de casa y quedarse juntos, preocupándolo aún más. Logan no era demostrativo en afecto, muy pocas veces mostraba esa actitud y cuando lo había era porque algo lo estaba incomodando; incluso en esa semana habían tenido relaciones todos los días, lo cual no le molesto en lo absoluto, pero la forma en la que Logan lo miraba mientras lo hacían lo hacían sentir perdido, como si la cama fuera a desaparecer y el cayera al vacío, dejándolo aún más intranquilo.

El había estado luchando con su ansiedad en el transcurso de los años, pero luego de esa semana sus nervios se crispaban como en antaño, preguntándole a Logan que estaba pasando, viendo como logan se ponía extraño nuevamente, dejando que este lo llevara a la habitación para hablar de una forma más tranquila.

Allí se lo confeso.

Una misión estaba avecinándose, una disputa entre varios países en África habían alertado fuertemente a la armada de Estados Unidos y necesitaban que ellos estuvieran ahí para hacer entrar en razón a los líderes de los países problemáticos que no parecían ceder.

Si la preocupación por la salud de su pareja no había saltado aun, el tiempo relativo de la misión si lo haría.

_ _Puede durar entre uno y cuatro años… Estamos arriesgando mucho pero cualquier paso en falso puede dar lugar a una guerra, por lo que nos recomendaron… Nos advirtieron que no podíamos volver a casa, ni siquiera para las fiestas_ _

Peter se quedó muy quieto ante lo dicho.

Cinco años era mucho tiempo, Logan se perdería muchas cosas… Perdería tiempo valioso con él, su hija y toda su familia; pero una consecuencia como la Guerra era algo muy grave que no debía tomarse a la ligera. Logan había estado luchando muy duro para darle un futuro mejor a su familia, estando en misiones para que los conflictos entre países lejanos no se dieran, y él lo entendía. No por nada habían estado esos diecisiete años juntos, ellos ya eran adultos, Logan tenia cincuenta y tres años, ya estaba en la mediana edad y su pareja se preocupaba por su bienestar. Su familia había adquiridos hábitos sanos, comida saludable y el ejercicio casi a diario los mantenía con muy buena salud los tres. Si bien a veces podían no ser tan estrictos y salir un poco de la rutina comiendo cosas un poco menos sanas o quedarse mirando televisión entre los tres ellos eran lo suficientemente sanos para que no les afectara.

Igualmente la preocupación estaba allí, un paso en falso y algo podía suceder, y en un trabajo tan peligroso como era el de Logan cada día se preocupaba, llamándose todos los días para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Los años juntos habían creado una unión inquebrantable, no necesitaban pasar todos los días juntos para saber que se amaban, pero no se quejaban si eso sucedía, lo aprovechaban hablando entre sí, quedarse tranquilos en la sala o ver a su hija jugar en el patio o con el hijo de Charles.

Claro que cuatro años podrían afectar un poco el estado emocional de ambos, teniendo a una hija de por medio aún más, pero ambos eran fuertes; Logan podía confiar en que Peter, en sus ya treinta y cinco años sabia cuidar de Laura y asegurarse de que no se sintiera mal por su ausencia, y el peli plateado podía confiar en que ese viejo lobo sobreviviría a esa longeva misión, saliendo victorioso y volviendo a casa para no romper sus corazones en caso de que una tragedia sucediera.

Una semana más adelante la despedida se hizo oficial, le explicaron lo que sucederá de aquí en adelante a la niña y esta lo entendió bien, sus padres la habían criado para ser fuerte e independiente, siendo ayudada por esa fuerte determinación y actitud fuerte que ya poseía, evitando derramar alguna lágrima cuando ese hombre subió al avión.

Su padre le apretó fuerte la mano y soltó un suspiro lento, sabiendo que a partir de allí solo restaba esperar, recibiendo un apretón de vuelta para saber que ella también estaría allí para todo lo que necesitase.

Esa noche Laura durmió abrazada a su padre en la cama de estos.

Peter estaba genuinamente orgulloso de su hija, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar dos años y medio sin la presencia de su otro padre a su tan corta edad y tener esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaban lo dejaban realizado como padre. Aunque todas las personas tenían un límite, y al ver a su hija morderse el labio para evitar llorar cuando Logan le aviso que no podría ir a su decimosegundo cumpleaños fue una de las imágenes que más le dolió ver en toda su vida.

Ya no sabía cuánto podía aguantar viendo el dolor de su hija.

_ Cariño_ le llamo con calma_ Ve a guardar tus útiles y almuerzo en la mochila mientras me despido de papi, ¿quieres?_ la niña asintió despacio y se despidió de su padre antes de pasarle el teléfono; la vio salir corriendo hacia su cuarto antes de volver a hablar con su pareja_ ¿Logan?_

_ _Lo siento Peter, pero y casi no tengo tiempo_ _ pudo escuchar un ruido extraño al otro lado de la línea_ _Ya debo irme_ _ de nuevo ese ruido le preocupo al peli plateado.

_ ¿Logan? Logan ¿está todo bien?_ el otro no respondió pero otro ruido más fuerte ya estaba dejándolo nervioso de nuevo_ ¡Logan!_

_ _Peter, lo siento… No te-__

_ Te extraño mucho_ le confeso con un tono doloroso_ Por favor… Por favor, cuídate mucho… hazlo por nosotros… Hazlo por Laura_

_ _Lo hare_ _ le respondió seguro mientras Peter soltaba un suspiro_ _Me voy, también te extraño mocoso, a ti y a la niña__

_ Lo se… Te-_ un nuevo ruido lo interrumpió, escuchándose después el sonido de la línea cuando la llamada finaliza, sacando un suspiro de su interior y colgando el tubo en su lugar_… Te amo_ soltó al aire antes de inhalar profundo.

Se negó a que ese ardor en su garganta y ojos ganara; debía ser fuerte por su hija.

Y debía confiar en Logan, porque luego de veinte años estando con ese hombre tenía que estar más que seguro de algo: si el prometía volver, sabía que no había tierra, cielo y mar que lo detuviera

.

.

.

_ Sí, todo ya está listo, Wanda y Lorna me ayudaron temprano con las compras, adornos y el pastel_

_ _¿Y quién pasara a buscar las cosas?__ pregunto su padre por medio del teléfono.

_ Víctor vendrá a buscar las cosas en unos minutos y me dejara tiempo para ordenar la casa y asearme para la fiesta, mamá la llevara a una tienda a comprarse alguna ropa que le guste y la llevara a la fiesta en la casa de Charles_ respondió de forma rápida mientras se apuraba a limpiar la cocina.

Luego de acompañar a su hija a la escuela pasó a buscar a sus hermanas para empezar con los preparativos. Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde realizando la decoración, es pastel, incluso hicieron una piñata al estilo mexicano para que la niña pasara un buen momento con sus compañeros de clase y sus amigos. Sus hermanas se retiraron temprano para arreglase e ir a la casa de Charles, ellas arreglarían la casa del profesor para la fiesta y luego de entregar las cosas el aprovecharía a bañase e ir a ayudarles.

Claro que primero debía limpiar el desastre que hicieron en la cocina

_ _Ese hombre de nuevo_ _ Peter sonrió al escuchar a su padre; estaba hablando con las manos libres de su teléfono móvil para no estorbarlo mientras secaba la última olla utilizada_ _De verdad, es un enigma… ¿No se te hace sospechoso?__

_ Si te refieres a sospechoso como alguien que te gusta, si, lo es_ su padre chasqueo la lengua_ ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir? Si esperas más te volverás más viejo y él no te va a querer arrugado y feo_

 __ Cuida esas palabras Maximoff o me asegurare de que-… Es verdad, no sé porque espero tanto_ _ Peter suspiro al notar que había terminado la limpieza, apurándose para llegar a su cuarto_ _¿Crees que se interese en mí? Digo, él es un profesor, no sé si el querría hablar conmigo e interesarse, tal vez haga el ridículo__

_ Papá, te aseguro que él ya sabe que le miras el culo cuando te lo encuentras, más vergüenza que esa no vas a pasar si le hablas_ su padre se quedó mudo_ A demás el también te mira, le gustan los altos, así que aprovecha esa ventaja y háblale mientras eres guapo aun_ abrió su armario y saco la ropa que usaría_ Debo irme papá, cómprale algo a tu nieta y si quieres algo para David y tal vez él se sorprenda más de ti, nos vemos en la fiesta_ no espero a que su padre se despidiera y corto, arrojando su teléfono a la cama y apurándose para llegar al baño y bañarse al fin.

Estaba seguro que estaba atrasado y su cuñado pasaría en breve para ir a buscarlo, por suerte ya había empacado todo meticulosamente para que nada se arruinara, solo debía ponerlo todo en la camioneta de Víctor y todo estaría bien; él pensó en llevarlo el mismo en auto, pero con los nervios que tenía podía causar algún accidente con el pastel y no podía arriesgarse.

Pero por suerte el Howlett mayor se había ofrecido a ayudarlo.

Una vez terminado su baño se secó y vistió, poniéndose unos jean's, botas, camiseta y una chaqueta, hacia frio por la llegada del invierno, así que en un bolso guardo un par de pantalones largos y un abrigo para Laura en el caso de que le diera frio.

Su teléfono había recibido un mensaje de su madre la cual le avisaba que Laura había salido de la escuela sana y salva, llevándola a tomar chocolate caliente y algunas galletas a su casa antes de salir de compras, arreglarse e ir a la fiesta, por lo cual le dejaban dos horas para llegar a lo de charles y tener listo todo.

Peinando su húmedo y largo cabello hacia un lado decidió que estaba listo, escuchando justo a tiempo el sonido del timbre.

Al abrir no era sorpresa encontrar a Víctor allí.

_ Pero si aquí está mi cuñado favorito_

_ Soy el único que tienes idiota_ la risa del mayos lo divirtió a el también.

_ Eso es lo que tú crees_ sus ojos giraron en su cuenca_ Iré llevando las cosas al auto_ Peter asintió, dejándole paso para ir tomando la casa.

Otro conocido apareció frente a su puerta.

_ ¡Qué tal Pretty Boy!_ el peli plata se asustó al ver a un antiguo compañero de su pareja, Wade Wilson, entrando a su casa como si fuera la suya.

_ Wilson, hacia mucho que no te veía_ confeso asombrado el más joven de os tres recibiendo un golpe suave en el hombro_ ¿Cómo están las cosas con el otro Peter?_

_ Eh… Ahora mismo me hecho de casa, pero supongo que más tarde se le pase el enojo… Pero no hice nada malo, en sí, darle una nalgada en público no es tan grave_

_ ¿Solo una?_ la tardía respuesta hicieron reír a los otros dos_ Wade, no cambias_ el hombre le sonrió antes de tomar una de las cajas y ayudar a Víctor con las cosas, pero al ver como Peter iba a tomar una de estas se le puso en medio_ ¿Wade?_

_ Pretty boy, déjanos ayudarte, para algo estamos aquí_

_ Sí, pero yo puedo cargar una también_ el otro negó con la cabeza y se fue, dejando a Peter aturdido.

Víctor tomo las dos últimas cajas antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo, dejándolo aún más extrañado; él no era débil como para cargar las cosas, ¿Por qué se comportaban así? Aunque suponía que era para molestarlo como siempre lo hacían, así que sin tomarle mayor importancia tomo el bolso que contenía la ropa para su hija y decidió salir, siendo detenido en el marco por ambos hombres.

_ ¿Chicos? ¿Qué-? Déjenme pasar_ la mirada de ambos se había vuelto extraña, lo cual le hizo fruncir el entrecejo_ Víctor_ al llamar a su cuñado este se tensó_ Déjame pasar_

_ Resiste hombre, es un niño a tu lado_ lo dicho por Wilson hizo que Peter realmente se molestara, apretando los puños e intimidando a ambos hombres_ Peter, Pretty boy, espera un poco, solo-_

_ Déjenme pasar, están haciendo que llegue tarde para la fiesta de mi hija y si eso sucede juro que lo van a lamentar_ el tono de voz del peli plata helo la sangre de ambos hombres; no por nada era la pareja de Logan Howlett, el había aprendido a defenderse por sí mismo desde hacía mucho, y habiendo cumplido los treinta y ocho años ese año estaba más que preparado para enfrentarse a esos dos, a pesar de que Wilson sea un ex militar y victo sepa cómo luchar, sabía que no lastimaría a la pareja de su hermano, por lo que fue el primero en ceder.

_ Está bien_ soltó el Howlett mayor apartándose del camino_ Pero la sorpresa ya no será la misma_

_ ¿De qué demonios-?_ la pregunta fue abruptamente interrumpida al ver el auto de su cuñado, donde un tercer acompañante se bajaba de este, quedándose auténticamente petrificado al ver de quien se trataba.

Pudo sentir su corazón querer escapar de su pecho por lo fuerte que había comenzado a latir cuando aquella persona le dio una mirada que el ya conocía, reconocía ese andar; ¡Por los cielos! ¡¿Cómo no lo iba a reconocer?! ¡Incluso a esa sonrisa ladina cuando hacia alguna picardía! Pero sus pies se negaban a despegarse del suelo e incluso sus rodillas casi cedieron al piso, sintiendo además como su pecho ardía de felicidad mientras veía a esa persona estar sana y salva.

Esa voz que le llamo la reconocería incluso a millas de distancia cuyo emisor la había utilizado muchos años atrás para echar a su madre de su casa, esa voz que susurro en tantas noches y que tanto amaba a dicho dueño de esta por hacerle sentir cosas inexplicables. Fue que con un segundo llamado, esta vez un poco más preocupado, lo sacaron de su estupor, tirando el bolso que tenía colgado del hombro y corrió, corrió como si el mismísimo diablo le hubiera respirado contra su nuca, abriendo sus brazos y atrapando a ese hostil ser humano que tanto había aprendido amar. Se aferró con todas su fuerzas del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos y justo cuando los brazos ajenos lo rodearon fue allí que sucumbió.

Un sollozo que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo finalmente pudo ser libre teniendo el gran hombro de ese hombre para desahogarse todo lo que podía. Sus manos intentaban aferrarse aún más de la espala ancha del recién llegado, intentado sujetarse como podía ya que sentía las piernas fallarle; pero ese hombre no lo permitió, y sosteniéndolo más fuerte dela cintura lo elevo, teniendo que soltarlo de la espala para rodear el cuello de sus ser amado, pudiéndole ver así su faz.

La paz renio en ese rostro tan adulto como lo conocía, pudiéndolo ver aún mejor cuando uno de los fuertes brazos pudo con el peso de su cuerpo y hacia que el otro lo liberara para quitar sus platinados cabellos de su rostro, dejándolos detrás de sus orejas, dejándole ver al mayor su rostro enrojecido por el llanto y la pequeña cascada de lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

Estaba experimentando una segunda vez el amor a primera vista, e increíblemente, luego de mucho tiempo, había sucedido con la misma persona.

Logan Howlett era el auténtico y único dueño del corazón de Peter Máximo.

_ Peter_ le llamo sumamente calmado, limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de su pareja_ Estoy de vuelta, no llores_ el más joven solo pudo sollozar en respuesta, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Logan mientras este aun lo tenía bien sujeto_ Chicos, lo lamento, pero deben irse_

_ ¿No nos podemos quedar a ver-? ¡Auch, de la oreja no!_ Víctor arrastro de dicha parte a Wilson para meterlo al auto, dándole una sonrisa a su hermano antes de meterse al auto.

_ Disfruten estas dos horas, porque dudo que mi sobrina quiera soltarte cuando te vea en la fiesta_ con estas últimas palabras arranco el auto y se marchó, todo mientras Logan (aun con su pareja en brazos) entraba a su casa, donde una vez cerrada la puerta, hizo algo que llevaba dos años y medio queriendo hacer.

Aparto el rostro de su pareja de su cuello, y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, lo beso, escuchando el gemido satisfecho del más joven.

No iba a desperdiciar esas dos horas que tenía, ni de broma.

Dando gruñidos guturales contra la boca de su mocoso lo guio a tropezones a su habitación, sacando la ropa del cuerpo de Peter, el cual nunca había estado tan sumiso como en ese momento, viendo como también intentaba quitarle la ropa, apartándose apenas unos centímetros para quitarse el mismo lo que traía puesto, dejando ambos cuerpos completamente desnudos antes de abrazar a su alma gemela.

Nunca se habían amado de una forma tan apasionada e intensa como en esas dos horas.

No quisieron esperar, no podían, sus cuerpos ardían por tocarse, sentirse, amarse; reconocerse. Peter aun no había entrado en razón, sentía que era todo un sueño, que Logan realmente no estaba allí hasta que una mordida por parte de su acompañante lo devolvía a la realidad. Sus manos no podían quedarse quietas, quieran recorrerlo todo, asegurarse que su alma gemela realmente estuviera allí, que luego de dos años y medio por fin podían volver a amarse.

La primera vez que lo hicieron luego de mucho tiempo fue rápida, violenta, llena de gruñidos y gemidos fuertes por parte de ambos. Logan recordó la primera vez que lo habían hecho, Peter tenía su interior muy apretado, sabiendo que lo había esperado solo a él, mientras que Peter se sintió desfallecer cuando la simiente espesa de su pareja le lleno tan rápido, sabiendo lo impaciente que estaba por volver a ser uno.

Luego de una sesión de mimos y susurros, volvieron a hacerlo.

Pero esta vez con mucha más calma. Logan disfruto cada vez que entraba y salía de ese cuerpo perfecto que tanto quería y era suyo; Peter se dejó llevar, aun sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas por el anterior orgasmo, entregándolo todo en esta y en las otras veces que vinieron.

Se habían extrañado, no había duda de eso.

Justo en la última vez, cuando Peter sintió el peso de Logan sobre su espalda fue cuando sintió que su alma se escapaba entre sus dedos por tan bien que sentía tener a Logan dentro, mimándolo y amándolo a ese ritmo frenético que indicaba el final, sintió una mordida contra su oreja, escuchando a su alma gemela susurrarle algo.

El "Te amo" fueron suficientes para elevarlo al mismísimo cielo, soltando un fuerte gemido mientras manchaba las sabanas con su orgasmo, apretando el miembro de su pareja, que dando una cuantas embestidas más se dejó ir dentro del más joven nuevamente, abrazándolo y llevándolo consigo contra el colchón para descansar, solo pudiéndose escuchar sus respiraciones erráticas y las sabanas moverse por los pies de Logan.

El mayor soltó un gruñido antes de salir del interior de su pareja, dejando un rastro de besos contra el níveo y un poco sudado cuello, abrazándolo posesivamente contra su cuerpo; Peter solo gimió contento, dejándose acurrucar por el mayor.

_ Quiero quedarme aquí_ se quejó el castaño sin dejar el cuello del más joven.

_ No podemos_ dijo el otro, sintiendo su voz algo forzada_ No es como si no quisiera… Pero el cumpleaños de Laura es en quince minutos_

_ ¿Sabes…? Víctor consiguió una gran caja decorada para que yo me escondiera, así Laura podría abrir su gran regalo y-…_

_Y le saliera un ogro dentro de la caja_ una fuerte mordida hicieron que el peli plata se carcajeara; una vez que se calmó se giró, abrazando el desnudo cuerpo con el suyo_ No puedo creer que estés aquí… ¿No que habían problemas?_

_ Todo se arregló hace una semana atrás, pero tuve que encargarme de muchas cosas antes… Como de mi renuncia, por ejemplo_ Peter se sobresaltó, mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una tercer cabeza_ Ya no quiero que ustedes se preocupen, habré alcanzado un rango muy alto, si… ¿Pero a que costo?_ una de sus manos acaricio la suave mejilla de su compañero, mirándolo a esos expresivos ojos chocolate que tenía_ No me lo perdonaría si se entristecieran porque algo me sucedió… Y luego de esta misión, el pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa… Sin ustedes, definitivamente me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas_ Logan se alejó aun poco para alcanzar algo en el suelo, consiguiendo alcanzar sus pantalones_ Por lo que llegue a la ciudad hace un par de días, presente mi carta de renuncia y tu padre me ofreció un trabajo cerca de aquí, para poder estar más tiempo con ustedes_

_ ¿Mi padre? ¿Haciendo de buen samaritano? Qué le está sucediendo con ese hombre_ Logan medio sonrió, encontrando lo que quería y guardándolo en su mano; la mirada que le dedico al otro le sobresaltaron_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Peter pudo ver como el otro se veía algo… ¿nervioso? Un rostro tan inusual que incluso le erizo la zona baja de la espalda.

Un suspiro después, y Logan hablo.

_ Peter…_ los ojos del nombrado apuñalaron intensamente al otro, dejándolo aún más nervioso que antes_ Mira mocoso… Yo… ¡Al diablo! Más te vale decirme que si_ en sus manos Logan coloco una pequeña caja, no permitiéndole ver su rostro luego de la entrega.

Peter miro el objeto en su manos sin poderlo creer, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante la mezcla de las emociones.

_ ¡Viejo idiota!_ el peli plata golpeo con la palma el brazo del otro haciéndolo sobresaltar para luego verle; podía ver pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos de su adoración_ Ay… No me lo puedo creer… Me estoy poniendo como esas mujeres de las películas_ Peter le dio la pequeña caja como si esta estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

Logan pensó lo peor.

_ Q-Que… ¿No…?_

_ ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Vimos tantas películas de los ochentas y no sabes cómo se hace?!_

_ ¡No me insultes, mocoso tonto! ¡Qué bien pude haberte dado uno de esos que aparecen en las cajas de cereales o uno de dulces pero ahí tienes uno de verdad!_

_ ¡No me importa!_ Peter se subió encima del cuerpo del otro imposibilitándole la huida_ ¡Hazlo bien o te diré que no!_ un forcejeo se dio allí, donde Logan logro dominar la situación aplastando al otro contra su cuerpo, haciéndole chillar_ ¡Logan!_

_ ¡Está bien! ¡Lo hare, dame eso!_ Peter le alcanzo la dichosa caja, dejándolo libre para que se sentara frente a él, esperando pacientemente a lo que el mayor dijera, y tomando un hondo suspiro abrió la caja, agarrando el objeto que allí se encontraba cómodamente colocado; un anillo de color plata, sin grabado, sin diamante.. Simplemente perfecto a los ojos de Peter_ No puedo creerlo, tengo ganas de matarte por hacerme pasar esto_

_ Cierra la boca y sigue_ el otro le miro ligeramente ofendido, suspirando una vez más antes de hablar.

_Tu… Apareciste de la nada, nadie te pidió que golpearas mi puerta aquel día o que frecuentaras a mi casa, o que esperaras a que volvieras… Ni que me soportaras todos estos años… Tu solo lo decidiste, mocoso_ una sonrisa conciliadora del otro le alentaron a seguir_ No sé si fue esa actitud terca, o porque me tratabas de una manera que ninguna otra persona lo hizo… Pero lograste algo que ningún otro_ Peter mordió sus labios al ver los ojos de su compañero, brillaban de una manera tan especial que lo haciéndole sentir la persona mas amada de la faz de la tierra_ Tu… Luego Laura… Ustedes me sacaron de ese hoyo solitario en el que yo mismo había decidido meterme… Pero fuiste tú, y aun cuando te puse muchas contras lograste hacerme ceder, lanzando una soga a ese pozo para que yo pudiera salir… con tu ayuda_ el menor asintió mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejilla_ Sé que me he tardado demasiado en pedírtelo, pero tú lo sabes, soy una persona que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo porque me gusta estar seguro de donde estoy pisando… Y una forma de demostrarte que estoy realmente agradecido por todo el amor que me has dado es esta_ Peter hipo del llanto al ver como Logan tomaba su mano izquierda, besándola con una dulzura increíble y volviendo a verle a los ojos_ Y luego de hacerme hablar como un idiota te lo voy a preguntar… Peter, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

El peli plateado asintió frenéticamente, dejando que Logan colocara el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas para soltar un nuevo sollozo contra su cuello.

Sin duda su vida no podía haber salido más perfecta… Todo lo había logrado siendo paciente y dando o mejor de sí, recibiendo a cambio algo que sin duda agradecería por el resto de sus días.

Una persona que lo amase como era.

.

.

.

_ Mamá me aviso que esta por llevarla a la casa de Charles, así que hay que apresurarnos_

_ No me apures mocoso, no es mi culpa que nos tardáramos más en salir_

_ ¿Perdón? ¿Quién me incito a hacerlo de nuevo en el baño?_

_ Estaba feliz, ¿Qué no puedo serlo ahora?_

_ Mejor mira hacia donde conduces, viejo libidinoso_ el gruñido final de Logan hicieron reír al otro; luego de toda esa emoción decidieron bañarse rápido para llegar para la fiesta… Claro que no contaron con el incidente que tuvo lugar allí.

Igualmente su madre, ya sabiendo que Logan estaba con él, le había dejado aún más tiempo para arreglarse, por lo que se sentía realmente agradecido; su familia y amigos eran los mejores.

_ Sabes, no te había hablado de esto… Pero me gusta_ Peter lo miro extrañado.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ justo cuando estaban frenando en una luz roja Logan le miro, moviendo su mano para acariciar el cabello recién lavado de Peter.

_ Tu cabello… Siempre te lo cortabas y ahora… No sé, se te ve mejor_

_ Si, note que te gusta cincharlo también_ Logan desvió la mirada rápidamente mientras el otro se reía, tomándolo de la bufanda que traía puesta y acercando su rostro para darle un sonoro beso_ Es bueno que te guste, pensaba dejármelo así por un tiempo… Creció muy rápido luego de que te fuiste_

Logan nuevamente le miro a los ojos, provechando que la luz no había cambiado para acercarse por si mimo y compartir un nuevo beso con su ahora prometido.

Debía admitirlo, se había puesto inusualmente cariñoso luego del rencuentro, incluso podría imaginarse como no se querría despegar de su hija en la fiesta luego de la sorpresa que le daría con su presencia, pero lo valía.

Valía demostrar sus sentimientos de vez en cuanto y demostrar lo feliz que estaba con su familia.

Porque si, para él, era el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter Final

_ Con cuidado_ susurro una voz luego de abrir la puerta de la casa, viendo a la persona a la cual le había advertido haciendo malabares con un bulto en sus brazos para no tropezarse_ Ten cuidado Logan, vas a tirarla al suelo_ el tono de voz utilizado hizo gruñir al otro.

_ Eso intento mocoso, cambiaste toda la casa mientras no estaba_ el otro suspiro, era cierto; cada mes luego de la partida de su pareja al menor se la había dado una manía de cambiar de lugar las cosas luego de limpiar exhaustivamente la casa; su ansiedad se calmaba notoriamente luego de agotarse haciendo eso; el sonido de un golpe seco le saco de sus pensamientos_ Demonios, acabo de golpearme el pie_

_ Logan, vas a despertarla_ le amenazo el otro con un tono de voz entre el risueño y el cansado, viendo como el otro le miraba molesto_ No me mires así, mejor ve y déjala en nuestra cama_ el otro cambio su mirada a una curiosa_ Estoy seguro que no va a querer dormir en su cama, no te soltó en todo el día, dudo que quiera soltarte aunque este durmiendo_

El peli plata observo como su pareja, y ahora prometido, miraba de forma especial el pequeño cuerpo que cargaba en brazos y se aferraba a su ropa de manera que hacía imposible separarse. La niña murmuro de gusto cuando esos brazos la apretaron contra el cuerpo del mayor aún más.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del ahora ex militar.

_ La llevare a nuestra cama, le pondré una de mis camisetas como pijama, así dormirá cómoda_ Peter sonrió y asintió, viendo como el otro me dirigía con cuidado a la habitación de ambos mientras él iba a la cocina a buscar un par de vasos de agua antes de irse a dormir, recordando lo acontecido en el día.

El cumpleaños de su pequeña no pudo haber salido mejor.

.

#Flashback

.

Ambos ingresaron a la casa del profesor sabiendo que todos los esperarían allí para arreglar la sorpresa de la cumpleañera, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver a la pareja realmente feliz de haberse reunido al fin, luego de esos dos años y medio; siendo demostrado por la forma en que Peter abrazaba el torso de Logan mientras este apretaba firmemente la cintura de su prometido con uno de sus brazos contra su cuerpo.

Era realmente anormal verlos demostrar afecto, especialmente por las provocaciones que normalmente hacia el peli plata contra el otro, logrando ponerlo de mal humor para luego intentar ignorar a su pareja; verlos así de íntimos realmente alegró a los presentes.

Víctor, el cual ya estaba en el lugar, había preparado la caja como había prometido, ayudando a entrar a su hermano junto con Peter al momento en que Magda anunciaba que estaba por entrar junto con la niña. El peli plateado les indico a los niños que ya estaban allí que se escondieran, apagando las luces del lugar para sorprender a su hija.

Claro que ya sabía que Laura sabia de esta sorpresa, el mismo se lo había dicho; pero no por nada era su hija, y la actuación era algo que ella tenía completamente naturalizada, habiendo aprendido perfectamente de él.

Y Laura no lo decepciono, el rostro que había hecho al momento en que la luz volvió a encenderse, mostrando a toda su familia, amigos, y conocidos gritando un estruendoso _"¡Sorpresa!"_ parecía genuino asombro, ganándose un guiño y una sonrisa divertida de su padre cuando esta le miro con una clara interrogante en sus penetrantes ojos oscuros; _"¿Lo hice bien?",_ viéndose satisfecha cuando su padre le confirmo que lo había hecho excelente.

Peter ya lo sabía, en el momento en que esa enorme caja fue vista por la niña, no había dejado de ser observada por la misma, aun cuando su padre le pidió que saludara a los presentes como se debía; su hija tenía cierta actitud solitaria, esquiva y poco comunicativa, el intuía que ella estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de amigos que habían asistido para la fiesta sorpresa, por lo que se tardó un poco en saludarles a todos antes de llegar a peli plata, tomarle la mano fuertemente y observar la gran caja adornada sin perder ni uno solo de los detalles de ella.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que si era tu cumpleaños, y hay algún objeto que este cubierto con papel para regalos, este esté destinado para ti; un pequeño tirón en su mano le hizo enfocar la vista en la niña, viendo como ahora esta le miraba intensamente a él, dándole nuevamente una muda pregunta.

Una sonrisa conciliadora junto con un ligero apretón hacia la mano más pequeña alentaron a hacer su pregunta de forma directa, confiando en que su padre conocería el contenido de la gran caja-

 __ ¿Qué hay allí?__

 __ Hay un gato allí adentro__ el entrecejo de la cumpleañera se frunció adorablemente a los ojos de Peter.

 __ No me gustan los gatos__ respondió automáticamente.

 __ Es uno enorme, aunque se parece más a un oso que a un gato; o al menos apesta como uno__ la niña se había alejado para poner su oreja sobre la caja, intentando escuchar algo, llegando de un salto al lado de su padre, apretándole aún más fuerte la mano que antes.

La expresión sorprendida de Laura era un deleite los ojos del peli plata, esos ojos abiertos de par en par, su boca en una línea recta y su cuerpo tieso a su lado lo hicieron reír.

 __ ¿Qué sucedió?__

 __ Algo me gruño__ Maximoff no pudo ocultar una carcajada antes de arrodillarse para quedar un poco más bajo que su hija.

 __ ¿Qué crees que sea?__

 __ No lo sé… Tampoco estoy muy segura de querer saberlo__ un mimo en la mejilla por parte de la mano del peli plata calmo el miedo de la niña.

_ _Estoy seguro de que si quieres saberlo… Te doy una pista: es algo viejo y muy mal educado__ un golpe proveniente del interior de la gran caja hizo reír a la mayoría de los adultos, mientras que Laura miraba realmente atenta a la enorme guarida de cartón_ _Pero igualmente te va a encantar__

La niña no estaba realmente convencida, pero si su padre la decía que le gustaría, confiaría en su palabra, acercándose a la caja y empezando a rasgar el papel sin mucho cuidado.

_ _Ayuda__ pidió señalando la parte de arriba de la caja a la cual no podía acceder por su altura, por lo que su padre decidió tomarla en brazos e inclinarla sobre el envase de cartón para que pudiera abrirla, y cuando lo hizo algo la desconcertó.

Solo había un montón de ese confeti esponjoso y raro que tenían las cajas para que lo que sea que tenga dentro no se rompa.

Aun en los brazos de su padre le miro confundida, mientras que Peter le dio una sonrisa divertida.

_ _¿Era una broma?__ el peli plata negó con la cabeza_ _Pero si no veo na-__ se aferró al cuello de su padre de golpe cuando vio como algo sucumbido en ese confeti se movió, asustándola, dejando ver una mata de cabello castaño rodeado de papeles esponjosos_ _¿Qué es eso?__

 __ Es tu regalo mi niña__ le recordó Charles detrás de ellos_ _¿Por qué no le pides que salga? Tal vez te haga caso__

 __ ¿Y si me llega a saltar?__ desde que esa cosa la había movido prácticamente no despego su vista, observando como esa cosa se movía, como si se acomodara para saltar_ _Si eso le salta a papá y lo toca voy a patearlo__ Peter se mordió los labios ante, para él, la tierna amenaza de su hija que prometía protegerlo en caso de que algo le pudiera hacer daño.

Y si bien no lo podían ver, el hombre dentro de la caja sonrió genuinamente orgulloso de su niña.

 __ Vamos Laura, dile algo para que salga__ le alentó nuevamente su padre, y luego de unos segundos de incertidumbre, esta le hizo caso.

_ _... Seas lo que seas, sal de allí__ el tono de voz fue algo hostil, pero igualmente el hombre decidió hacerle caso, acomodándose y levantándose de su sitio el cual había permanecido arrodillado para encogerse.

Para cuando Laura se dio cuenta de que eso definitivamente no era una mascota, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Mucho confeti había sido expulsado de la caja al momento en que la persona se había puesto de pie, asustándola por la altura que llego a alcanzar, apretando contra su cuerpo el de su padre, como si quisiera protegerlo con su pequeño organismo de lo que sea que fuera esa cosa.

Peter estaba seguro que por sentirse amenazada se había cegado en el furor, porque de no ser así, podría haber reconocido el hombre que ya estaba completamente de pie frente a ella. Y tenía razón, hasta que vio que lo que había en la caja era una persona, y esta no le iba a hacer daño.

Pero en un segundo algo la confundió: ¿Por qué le habían regalado a una persona?

 __ No puedo creerlo, mi hija es igual de lenta que el mocoso__ se mofo irónico el hombre haciendo que los presentes soltaran la carcajada; ero la cumpleañera había quedado completamente petrificada en los brazos del peli plata, volviendo a analizar al hombre que tenía en frente el cual su tono de voz gruesa y mordaz había activado una alerta en su sistema; específicamente sus memorias_ _Laura__ el llamado sereno la hizo caer en la realidad, dirigiendo su mirada directamente hacia el rostro del sujeto; cabello castaño del cual ella se sostenía cuando el hombre la tenía sentada sobre sus hombros, ojos verdosos que le escrudiñaban con dureza cuando estaba por tomar algo sin permiso en el supermercado, media sonrisa limitada por una barba que se volvía frondosa cuando se acercaba hacia su mandíbula, la cual recordaba cuanto le gustaba enredar sus pequeños dedos en ella cuando el hombre estaba tomando una siesta…

Ella ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse de los brazos de su otro padre, el cual decidió bajarla de estos con cuidado mientras su "regalo" salía de la caja pasando sus piernas por encima del borde delantero de esta.

Y aun estado frente a frente, con ambas miradas verdosas chocando entre sí, la niña no parecía querer reaccionar; Tenia en frente a su padre, Logan Howlett, el cual había permanecido en su ausencia desde que tenía nueve años y no parecía mostrar otra cosa que asombro y perplejidad, observándolo fijamente con ambos pares de ojos bien abiertos.

Ambos padres de la niña se preocuparon cuando está bajo la cabeza mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

_ _¿Laura?__ el primero en reaccionar fue Peter, agachándose a su altura para intentar que la niña le mirara, pero esta no se movió y, obviamente, su preocupación fue mayor; estaba seguro que de ella reaccionaria de forma entusiasta, después de todo no había visto a Logan desde hace dos años y medio, y esta misma mañana se había alegrado cuando este había llamado a la casa_ _Laura, hija, ¿Qué pasa?__ Logan también se agacho frente a la niña, intentado ver que le había pasado.

_ _¿Mocosa?… Mocosa, soy yo, ¿Acaso te olvidaste de quien-…?__ y de golpe, nadie se lo espero.

La niña alzo el rostro junto con un estruendoso grito furioso, empujando al ex militar directo al suelo mientras esta se le subía encima, y una vez allí, comenzó a golpear el torso de su padre sin consideración alguna, haciendo que los adultos quedaran completamente aturdidos mientras que los niños, amigos de Laura, gritaran asustados.

Pero a pesar de que pareciera que Laura no parecía perdonar la ausencia de su padre por todo este tiempo, solo ellos sabían lo que estaban sintiendo, quedando en claro cuando Peter no se molestó en calmar a su furiosa hija y Logan no se defendió del ataque.

Logan dejo que su hija golpeara y gritara todo lo que quisiera, ya que sabía que esta se detendría en el momento en que todo su enojo saliera de su interior, y tal como el predijo, la niña empezaba a dar golpes cada vez más débiles, hasta que prácticamente su palma ya casi acariciaba el torso del hombre, y sus gritos ya se habían convertido en gemidos lastimeros ahogados por el ardor de su garganta ante el llanto que estaba intentando contener.

Hasta que se desplomo sobre el torso de Logan, y ambos padres de la niña suspiraron de alivio; Laura había hecho catarsis de todo el dolor de haber sido alejada de su padre luego de dos años y medio.

Logan abrazo el cuerpo tembloroso de la castaña para consolarla mientras esta comenzaba a llorar sobre su hombro, Peter se acercó a ambos para ayudar a su pareja a ponerse de pie con la niña en brazos, siendo ayudado también por Víctor que se había dado cuenta de la intención de su cuñado. Una vez que Logan ya estuviera con ambos pies en el suelo meció con cuidado a su hija, la cual parecía querer desahogar la pena que había ocultado de todos por su larga estadía fuera de casa, el peli plata tampoco se quedó atrás, acariciando con cariño la pequeña espalda que también era mimada por una de las manos de Logan, mientras que el otro brazo tenia bien sujeto el cuerpo de su hija por debajo.

Ninguno de los tres se percató como los demás habían sido guiados por Charles a la sala donde se festejaría la fiesta solo para dejarlos solos, ya que en ese momento necesitaban estar los tres como familia.

Peter fue el primero en hablar luego del episodio.

_ _Mi niña__ soltó con una dulzura que solamente dejaba ver en la intimidad de su hogar_ _¿no estas feliz de que papi este de nuevo en casa?__ la niña asintió raídamente sin salir de su escondite, y Logan tampoco la apuro en hacer que le soltara_ _¿Verdad que extrañaste a papi?__ la niña volvió a asentir para aumentar la dicha del ex militar_ _Entonces, ¿Qué se dice?__

Laura tardo un momento más antes de alejarse un poco del cuerpo de su padre mientras este aparto los sedosos mechones para ver el rostro de su hija; la faz sonrosada con la expresión entre feliz y llorosa derritieron el corazón del gruñón hombre, haciéndole sonreír enternecido mientras su hija intentaba limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro para no demostrarse débil.

 __ Hola mi pequeña__ saludo tierno el hombre; a la niña le tembló el labio inferior, amenazando con llorar de nuevo

_ _P-Papi_ _ soltó ahogada, siendo consolada por una par de caricias en su espalda por parte de ambos padres.

_ _Feliz cumpleaños Laura… No te haces una idea de lo mucho que te extrañe, mi pequeña guerrera__ La niña respiro de forma honda para intentar calmarse, logrando detener las lágrimas que corrían por su enrojecidas mejillas_ _¿Cuidaste de tu otro papi mientras yo no estaba?__ Peter soltó una risa mal disimulada ante la pregunta.

 __ No deje que el entrenador de judo se le acercara, ni tampoco el cartero, y menos el que atiende en el puesto de verduras en la tienda__ el peli plata se sorprendió para luego soltar una carcajada.

 __ ¿Es por eso que cuando vamos a comprar alguna fruta o verdura tú le das una patada en la rodilla a ese chico?__ Laura le miro desconcertada.

_ _¿Tú lo sabias?__ pregunto incrédula.

_ _Claro que lo sabía, ¿Quién crees que iba a disculparse por agredirlo?__ Logan sonrió de lado antes de darle una palmada suave en la espalda a su hija_ _Y tú no la apremies animal, casi nos ponen en la lista negra de ese supermercado__

_ _Mira quien habla, el que se robaba tubos de papas cuando teníamos que comprar las cosas para la cena hace más de quince años atrás__ Maximoff le apuñalo con la mirada antes de resignarse y aceptarlo; ambos castaños parecían unos barbaros celándolo y protegiéndolo, pero como negarlo, él los amaba.

Logan se acercó a su pareja para atraparlo con uno de sus brazos y acercarlo a él y su hija, la cual aún tenía en su otro brazo mientras esta abrazaba su cuello para mantenerse sobre él; el ex militar olfateo las nucas de su prometido e hija antes de soltar un suspiro satisfecho.

La manada Howlett-Maximoff volvía a estar completa.

 __ ¿No deberíamos estar celebrando que nuestra pequeña bestia está cumpliendo años?__ pregunto el mayor de los tres.

_ _Así es__ respondió el peli plata pegándose al cuerpo de su pareja, y por consecuencia, al de su hija_ _Nos están esperando en la sala__ el peli plata vio como Logan había intentado dejar nuevamente a la niña en el suelo, pero esta se prendió fuertemente del cuerpo de su padre, como si fuera un koala_ ¿ _Laura?__

 __ Papá, no me sueltes__ le pidió la niña al castaño, este le miro interrogante_... _Solo por hoy… Por favor__ el peli plata fue testigo de cómo su hija doblegaba el orgullo y autoridad del mayor con solo una mirada y un labio tembloroso, haciendo que el ex militar volviera a acomodarla contra su torso mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

Ciertamente, su hija había aprendido muchas cosas de ambos: el mal genio y los celos claramente los había aprendido de su prometido, mientras que la actuación y la postura desafiante definitivamente la había adoptado de él.

Peter no dejaba de asombrarse de lo mucho que Laura, a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre de ninguno de los dos, se parecía a ambos.

.

#Fin del Flashback

.

A pesar de tener los dos vasos llenos de agua, Peter se había perdido en sus recuerdos del día hasta que un par de fuerte brazos rodearon su cintura y un aliento caliente contra su cuello hacia que todo su cuerpo se erizara de repente.

No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber de quien se trataba.

_ ¿Pudiste lograr que te soltara?_ susurro divertido el peli plata, siendo respondido por un gruñido y una mordida en su hombro_ ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_ Le dije que tenía que ir a buscar a un travieso conejo_ Peter siseo satisfecho cuando su pareja lo apretó contra su cuerpo y la encimera de la cocina, haciéndole notar algo caliente que se estaba frotando contra su parte trasera_ Y que se quedara en la cama mientras un lobo hambriento iba a atraparlo para llevarlo hasta allí_ un ronroneo y un empujón contra las partes nobles del castaño lo hicieron gruñir atizado por la danza contra su pelvis que estaba haciendo su pareja con tal de excitarlo aún más_ Pero creo que podemos tardarnos un poco antes de que irnos a la cama_

Peter se giró para quedar frente a su pareja, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al ver esos ojos arder en pasión, abrazando el cuello caliente de Logan antes de acerar su rostro al del contrario para frotar su fría nariz contra la mejilla de su prometido.

_ ¿Va a comerme aquí, señor lobo?_ pregunto con un tono inocente el más bajo mientras sentía como el castaño lo tomaba de las caderas para alzarlo y hacerle enredar las piernas para quedar colgado de su cuerpo_ ¿No le basto con hacerlo hace varias horas atrás, en el baño, e incluso en el cuarto de invitados de la casa del profesor cuando su pequeña hija estaba golpeando la piñata junto con su amigos?_ la sonrisa zorruna que hizo el otro le dejaron en claro la respuesta_ Cielos, señor lobo, veo que realmente está muy entusiasta el día de hoy_

_ Es por culpa de mi pareja, es muy atractiva y cada vez que tenía oportunidad se me insinuaba delante de toda su familia, incluso delante de su histérico padre, que por cierto me odia_ Peter soltó la risa contra el hombro de Logan para intentar acallarla_

_ Que atrevida que es su pareja… Creo que puedo arreglar este problema_ le sugirió Maximoff frotándose nuevamente contra la pelvis del otro, haciéndole gruñir de ansias_ Pero le recuerdo que su pequeña cría podría despertarse si hace mucho ruido_

_ No se preocupe, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y mi hija no podrá escucharlo_ Peter se mordió los labios viendo a los ojos a su prometido; realmente ese hombre podía ser el hombre más apasionado del mundo si se lo proponía, y para él, no había ser sobre la tierra que pudiera ponerlo en ese estado más que ese viejo cascarrabias.

Sin esperar más sus labios viajaron hacia la boca ajena donde su lengua fue bien recibida por la contraria, dando lugar a una danza apasionada entre ambas mientras el castaño dejaba sentado contra la encimera a su prometido, facilitándole el poder quitarle la ropa sin necesidad de hacer ninguna maniobra muy complicada para dejar a su pareja a su merced.

Hacía mucho tiempo en que ese lugar se convertía en un escenario para tener relaciones, aproximadamente siete años, justo antes de que Laura llegara a vivir con ellos, donde solo se limitaban a hacerlo cuando la niña estaba profundamente dormida o cuando se quedaba en la casa de Erik, en la de Magda o en la casa de su tío Víctor, y se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo exclusivamente en su cuarto.

Realmente a ambos le ponía de buen humor recordar que, sin importar el tiempo o el lugar, siempre era un buen momento para amarse como en antaño.

.

.

.

Luego de tantos meses estando fuera de su casa podía afirmar que definitivamente no había mejor lugar para dormir que en la tranquilidad y comodidad de su hogar; así sea aunque algo lo estuviera aplastando y un pie ajeno estuviera contra sus costillas, dificultándole respirar.

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente pudo divisar que, efectivamente, estaba en su cuarto, más específicamente, sobre su cama, donde podía ver a su lado que su pareja ya se había levantado, pero su cría efectivamente no, la cual pudo divisar estudiándolo con una mirada curiosa mientras aún seguía sobre su cuerpo, del cual no se había bajado desde que Peter y el volvieron luego de un par de rondas de sexo en la concina, donde una vez se fueron a acostar Laura se había despertado, exigiéndole que se durmieran con ella y una vez acostados trepo hasta quedarse extendida sobre el cuerpo del castaño.

Y no se lo negó, no luego de recordar lo mucho que realmente había extrañado a su hija luego de eso dos años y medio fuera se casa.

Una mano viajo al cabello revuelto de la niña para intentar peinarlo hacia atrás.

_ Buenos días_ le saludo Laura, dejándose mimar por el hostil hombre que solo le hizo un gesto con su cabeza_ ¿Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones hoy?_

_ ¿No crees que es muy temprano para decidir eso?_ le respondió con otra pregunta, viéndola fruncir el entrecejo de forma adorable.

_ Son las once y media de la mañana, papá está limpiando la casa y dejo el desayuno en la mesa de noche por si te despertabas con hambre_ y realmente lo había hecho, demostrándolo con un gruñido de estómago al ver el delicioso desayuno en la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa. La niña dejo que se sentara para poder comer, pero no se despegó de su lado, siendo invitada por el mayor con su desayuno por si ella también tenía hambre, aunque posiblemente esta ya debería haber desayunado.

El peli plata aprecio minutos después de que el ex militar despertara, vestido con ropa cómoda y con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, arrojándose sobre la cama, mas específicamente contra Laura, para atacarla a cosquillas antes de dejarla respirar.

_ ¡Basta papá! ¡Vas a hacer que tenga un accidente!_ grito avergonzada la menor intentando ocultarse detrás de su otro padre.

_ Aw, eso será adorable_ la niña le saco la lengua y se arrojó contra el peli plata, intentando devolverle las cosquillas sin mucho éxito_ Vamos, que sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, no por nada eres la mejor de tu clase de judo_

_ No te voy a hacer una llave papá, no te quiero lastimar_ Maximoff rio divertido antes de abrazar a su hija fuertemente, esta se dejó hacer.

_ Veo que esta lucha en la cama se ha hecho costumbre_ noto el hombre castaño llamando la atención de su familia_ No me dijiste tampoco que eras la mejor en tu clase, Laura_ la castaña se avergonzó, escondiéndose en los brazos de Peter.

_ Ella tiene un torneo dentro de poco, ella quería demostrarte lo mucho que ha mejorado… ¿Verdad?_ ella asintió_ Y por eso creo que sería una buena idea si vamos al parque de diversiones para celebrar_

_ Lo único que tú quieres es subirte a esas infernales montañas rusas, mocoso aprovechado_ Maximoff le saco la lengua al Logan antes de que Laura se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

_ ¡¿Vamos a ir?!_ pregunto de repente saliendo de su escondite.

Howlett no tenía opción, sus dos mocosos realmente querían ir.

_ Ya que, ve y apronta tus cosas, pregúntale al mocoso de Charles si también quiere ir con nosotros_

La castaña chillo de emoción, dándole un beso en la mejilla Peter y a Logan antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto para arreglar su mochila.

El peli plata gateo hasta estar al lado de su prometido, robándole de la bandeja una porción de fruta que allí estaba.

_ Ella realmente está muy feliz_ le hizo notar al castaño, recostándose contra el cuerpo del más grande_ Y eso que aún no le has dicho que no tienes que volver a irte_

_ Creo que va a explotar si también le digo que nos vamos a casar_ el otro soltó una risa suave_ No voy a sobrecargar así a la mocosa o no va a dormir en toda una semana con tanta información_ el otro asintió en acuerdo, mirando con interés a su pareja que se disponía a terminar de comer, hasta que se sintió incomodo con la mirada intensa que su alma gemela le estaba dando_ ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?_ pregunto intentando limpiarte algo inexistente en su barbilla, pero su pareja negó, pasando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño.

_ No tienes nada… Solo…_ Peter paso sus ojos oscuros por todo el rostro de su pareja antes de volver a verlo a los ojos_ Te has arrugado con los años viejo, deberías ponerte una crema para la edad_ Los ojos de logar rodaron en su órbita_ Mi medre usa unas que te dejarán como una jovenzuela nueva_

_ El que necesita esa crema eres tú, mocoso tonto_ un dedo del mayor se posó justo en las cienes del otro_ Mira esas arrugas, estas peor que tu padre_

_ Entonces dile a mi padre que te deje hacérselo, porque no creo que quieras tocar mi viejo trasero arrugado de nuevo_ Logan soltó un gruñido antes de dejar la bandeja en la mesa de noche y empujar a su prometido contra el colchón, aplastándolo con su cuerpo.

_ Prefiero volver a la guerra antes de tocar a tu padre_ Peter soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho_ Y no estoy bromeando_

_ No volverás ahí… Además, a mi padre le gusta el profesor, así que el trasero de Erik ya tiene dueño_ Logan puso una expresión de auténtico asombro.

_ ¿Es en serio?_ el otro asintió_ Pobre Charles, no sé ni cómo tu madre se dejó tocar por ese irritante y pedante hombre_

_ Pregúntamelo a mí que voy a casarme con un irascible, maleducado y apestoso viejo libidinoso_ Peter se carcajeo cuando Logan le mordió el hombro en protesta, dejando que el abrazo se extendiera hasta que su hija volviera al cuarto.

_ ¡Ya termine! ¿Puedo llamar al profesor ahora?_ pregunto entrando a la habitación sin importarle la inusual postura de sus padres.

El mayor se volteo a verla mientras aun tenia prisionera a su alma gemela.

_ Luego puedes llamarlo, ahora ven y ayúdame a darle una lección a este mocoso malcriado_ le pidió con sorna, viéndola sonreír en una mezcla entre macabra y divertida.

El chillido y la risa del peli plata se escuchó hasta por fuera de la casa cuando las manos de su pareja e hija comenzaron a atacarlo en una tortuosa sesión de cosquillas, comenzando así una lucha familiar que demoro hasta que los tres estaban tan cansados como para no querer volver a levantarse; los tres enredados con sus cuerpos.

Ya eran veinte años de pareja, siete años de ser padres, y a pesar de que ya era mucho tiempo; ellos sentían que necesitarían muchos más.

Porque esa felicidad que sintieron desde que se conocieron, se enamoraron, convivieron y unieron a la que ahora era su más preciada hija, querían sentirla hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
